snow love
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: Ivan and Matthew are friends. They've been friends for a long time. Then they both realize there feelings for the other and that they both fear rejection. But a day in the snow and a talking bear to help, they find happinesse


**this one-shot is dedicated to _fangirlHetalia _for reviewing and being awesome. i hope you like it. I dont own hetalia...i do own a black cat named zephi but...she doesn't count... PLease let me know of any mistakes and i will fix them as soon as i can.**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew sat in front of the tv, reading a new novel that he had found recently, sadly enough, he was almost finished. He read the last few pages while Ivan sat on the couch beside him, the two nations were close friends and had been for a few years. The tv was on entertaining the Russian nation, while Matthew read.

This went on until Matthew got to the last page of his novel. He closed the book with a sigh; he had enjoyed it and wished that it hadn't ended.

"Is matvey bored?" Ivan asked his red-violet eyes full of concern.

"Eh, no of course not, I just finished the book…" Matthew replied sheepishly, "you hungry?"

Ivan thought for a moment for before replying, "Slightly."

"Okay, I'll go get something to nibble on." Matthew said standing up and leaving for kitchen. He found some cinnamon roles that he had made the day earlier and put them in the microwave while getting a couple of plates.

Once the microwave beeped, he opened the door and was magically engulfed in the smell of cinnamon; he carefully placed them on the plate, closed the microwave door and turned around the see his Russian friend walking in followed by kumataro.

"I was going to bring this out-" Matthew started when Ivan smiled,

"nyet, show ended, so I thought why not come here."

Matthew smiled, "okay, here," He held the plate out.

Ivan took the plate with a smile as he moved to the table and sat down; Matthew followed taking a cinnamon roll and putting it down for kumakiki who had given a quite call for food.

The two winter nations enjoyed their cinnamon rolls, and gentle silence. It had snowed earlier that day so they stayed in side but soon they became bored.

Matthew worried that his friend would want to go home so he thought of something for them to do once they finished their snack. Matthew placed the last piece in his mouth and enjoyed the warm gooeyness, and looked to see if Ivan was done with his.

Ivan was wiping his mouth clean with a napkin and a simple grin on his face "that was good matvey."

"Thank you." Matthew replied, "Question, since there's nothing on tv, do you want to go play outside in the snow?"

"Snow play?"

"Yeah…I mean-I was just..umm" Matthew was questioning himself, he knew that Ivan didn't see the snow the same as Matthew. Matthew saw the winter snow as a new friend, a reason to bundle up and act silly no matter your age. He saw the snow as a way of washing the earth clean and to renew itself, to have fun, to cuddle up to a loved one. Unlike Ivan, who saw the snow as an enemy, a way to hide the loss of life, a reason to fear.

Ivan took a moment to think before answering. "Why not." He said not as a question but as a statement.

Matthew hid his smile when he stood up and grabbed both his and Ivan's plate to place them in the sink.

"Out?" The Canadian's little furry companion ask nuzzling into his masters pant leg.

Matthew smiled while looking down at the furry companion, "yep, to the great cold outdoors!"

(Time skip of 10 minutes brought to you be the awesome prussia)

Matthew opened the door and walked out the door and heard the crunch of virgin snow beneath his brown boots. He smiled as he watched a few delicate ice fairies fluttering down to join their companions as they washed the earth clean. He looked back as both Ivan and kumawhathisname walked out. Ivan wore dark brown pants and knee-high black boots with a brown sweater hidden by his usual long tan coat and scarf. Matthew smiled, he was glad to have a friend like Russia.

They both loved hockey. They both made each other smile. They both understood the other.

Matthew then kneeled down and made a small snowball and started to roll it around, noticing that Ivan was watching this process in fascination.

"Can you keep rolling this one for me until it gets to be about 3 feet in height?" Matthew asked wanting to grab a few things from inside.

Ivan was confused, why did he want to make a sphere out of snow? But choosing to play the Canadians 'game' he answered, "da"

Matthew smiled before quickly running back into the house to grab a few things leaving Ivan to start creating.

Ivan sighed as he bent over and rolled the small snowball. It made him smile as he watched it getting bigger and bigger.

"Having fun?" kumajiro asked as he licked his paw.

Ivan looked at the bear a moment, "is interesting."

"Maple boy used to make these with hamburger boy when they were little. It was their favorite thing to do in winter...until hamburger boy got to cold and went inside." Kumajiro said, "It made maple boy sad when they melted."

Ivan was confused, "what did they make?"

"Ivan!" Matthew's voice called out causing the two to look back at the house. Matthew scrambled out carrying a bag.

"They never finished one." kumajiro whispered as he walked towards the blonde and pawed at his leg for attention.

Matthew smiled and placed the bag down and kneeled to rub the bears head while Ivan thought to himself,

'Matvey never finished what' he wondered? He looked at the snow ball he had finished then back at his friend.

Ivan blushed slightly thinking about how beautiful the scene was before him.

Matthew looked up and smiled, before grabbing the bag and standing up, "could you make another one slightly smaller than the first one?"

"da." Ivan said before starting to make another while Matthew did the same. But Matthew stopped when his was much smaller than the other ones. Ivan kept rolling his until Matthew said, "that's good."

The two then put the medium-sized snow ball onto the larger one and Matthew put the smallest one on top with a bright smile. kumajiro brought the bag over and Ivan knelt and took out a hat.

"That goes on last." Matthew said as he took the bag and reached inside.

"A snow man?" Ivan asked.

Matthew's smile faltered slightly as he pulled out a few small back stones. "y-yeah, sorry its childish-"

"nyet (no) do not apologize, I have not made one since I was small child, we add buttons now da?" Ivan said wanting his friend to be happy.

"da!" Matthew smiled as he handed over three rocks and kept a few for himself.

The two then placed each stone on the snowman making a smile and coat, and then they added a scare and carrot for a nose. It was blessed silence for the two nations, hands brushing occasionally but nether really noticing.

"Time for the hat now?" Ivan asked jokingly as he picked up the hat and handed it to Matthew.

"yep, time for the hat." Matthew said as he placed the hat on the snowman completing his first one. "Ivan?'

"Vhat is it matvey?" Ivan asked as he knelt to grab some snow before resting his other hand on the Canadians head and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks for doing this with me." Matthew said blushing slightly.

"Anytime commrade matvey, this was fun." Ivan said mischievously while moving his hand and quickly grabbing the other's shirt and stuffing the snow down.

"EH!" Matthew yelp as the snow made contact with his skin, it was cold!

Ivan laughed and took a step back, while Matthew knelt down and quickly made a snow ball and threw it.

It missed.

Another snowball was thrown by Ivan followed by laughter and a few taunts and 'im going to get you' going back and forth.

Matthew hid behind a bush and had an idea of getting Ivan. He placed his gloved hand on kumawhatshisname's head and told him his plan.

"Who?" the bear asked looking around.

"Vodka man." Matthew said, using the bear's nickname for Ivan.

"Okay, give me a minute." the bear says as he stalked away to find vodka man. Matthew watched the small bear waddling away carefully as he blended in with the snow. He hoped his plan worked. He waited a few minutes before slowly looking just over the white bush to see Ivan looking down at the bear.

Ivan knelt and rubbed the bears head.

Matthew quietly crept out from his hiding place and carefully staled at a slight angel to stay out of Ivan's line of sight kuma was doing a good job of distracting Ivan.

Ivan didn't have a chance as Matthew tackled him to the snowy ground. The two winter nations rolled around trying to pin the other down. Ivan was stronger, but Matthew was more flexible. The friendly rough housing lasted a few moments until Matthew wriggled out of Ivan's grasp. Just as Matthew went to run and catch his breath he felt himself starting to trip and then Ivan tackled him once more. The two landed again and Ivan quickly pinned Matthew down.

Both nations were breathing heavily, but as Ivan looked down at the little Canadian trapped below him. He could feel his heart fluttering. He knew that it was now or never. he looked at his little снежный ангел(snezhnyy angel/snowangel) and saw a beautiful man with a gentle and kind heart. It made Ivan jealous at times, his only fell out.

He was incapable of love...

Or was he?

Ivan leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Matthews's smooth ones, he felt the other stiffen slightly at the sudden and unexpected exchange.

Matthew was still, unable to process what had happened, his lips still warm and clinging to the fading heat. "Eh? wha?" he stuttered before Ivan looked ashamed for a moment and quickly got of and started to walk away.

Matthew scrambled to get up and ran after Ivan.

Ivan felt moisture in his eyes; of course Matthew wouldn't like him. He was the big bad scary communist who could only be a friend. Nothing more. He felt a single tear escape and froze against his blushed flesh.

He felt a tug on his scarf.

Matthew reached out and grabbed onto Ivan's scarf and pulled it towards him, causing the larger man to turn with it. He reached up and grabbed more of Ivan's scarf and pulled him down slightly and pressed his lips to Ivan's. He felt Ivan leaning into the kiss and holding Matthew close to his muscular chest.

The two broke apart in need of oxygen. "How long?" Matthew asked looking into Ivan's eyes. So similar to his own, yet so different at the same time.

Ivan sighed, "do you mean how long have i loved you or been fascinated by you?"

"Both." Matthew replied brushing away Ivan's frozen tear.

"The first time France brought you to a world meeting, it was interesting to see the way you looked at everything and how you did not cry or flinch when I petted your hair." Ivan said thinking about his words; he wasn't always the best with them. "I realized that I loved you when you always made sure to smile at everyone at meetings regardless of war or peace."

Matthew listened, "I thought that you wouldn't be open to...this kind of relationship..." he began with a hint of worry.

Ivan leaned towards his sunflower and rested his forehead against Matthews and wrapped his arms around him, "nothing could make me dislike you matvey, you are my best friend...only friend, and I love you."

Matthew smiled as he returned the hug, "We should go inside."

Ivan agreed and picked Matthew up by the legs and walked inside, carefully opening the door. Once inside, Ivan walked into the living room in front of the fire-place and kissed his blond angel before grabbing a blanket from the couch. He wrapped Matthew up and held him close to his heart and kissed him.

Matthew returned the kiss and moan as he felt the other leaning Matthew down onto his back. "vanya?"

Ivan paused and raised himself slightly to let the other speak, "da?"

"Je t'aime"

Ivan smiled and kissed the Canadian and whispered softly in his ear, "Я люблю тебя (i love you/Ya lyublyu tebya) little sunflower."

Matthew smiled again and felt a tear forming in joy, "thank you for always noticing me."

Ivan nodded, "thank you for not being afraid of me," he replied before lying down beside his lover and hugging him close enjoying the gently beat coming from the Canadians chest. He held Matthew and listened to his breaths and smiled as he closed his eyes.

He would never let go of his precious friend and treasure.

**i hoped you all enjoyed it, if you read my other work i will try to upload it soon, as i am going to start collage next week...good lord i graduated high school...anyways, im feeling better emotionally at what not so i should be updated soon! i love you all and thank you soo much for your reveiws...they mean soo much to me.**

**until next time meow~**


End file.
